Lamento de un hombre que se quedó al margen
by Bicho Raro
Summary: Conocemos a Dirk Cresswell como el Jefe de la Ofician de Enlace con Duendes. Sin embargo Dirk vivió durante la Primera Guerra Mágica, y, al contrario de lo que hicieron dos mejores amigos, Caradoc Dearborn y Dorcas Meadowes, él se quedó al margen. ¿Qué llevo a este hombre a no participar en la guerra?
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

_**"Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Siete de marzo de mil novecientos sesenta y ocho_.

—Y entonces vimos luminarias en el cielo y todos nos quedamos asombrados creyendo que eran fuegos artificiales o algo por el estilo. Pero deberíamos de haber sospechado que algo iba mal. Era pleno día, no solían lanzar fuegos artificiales con la luz del sol. Principalmente porque no se disfrutan. Deberíamos de haber salido corriendo. Cuando esas luminarias cayeron a la ciudad, explotaron. Muchas personas murieron. Creíamos que en Gran Bretaña estaríamos a salvo de la guerra, pero no fue así.—La voz del anciano fue bajando de tono en la última frase hasta quedar en un murmullo apenas audible por su nieto, que sentado en el suelo escuchaba ensimismado la historia que le estaba contando su abuelo.

El niño apenas superaba los siete años y el metro, era bajo para su edad, escuchimizado como decía muchas veces su abuela. Una mata de pelo negro adornaba su cabeza, siempre revuelto, pese a que su madre siempre intentaba que estuviera bien peinado y ojos marrones, grandes, curiosos. Pese a que sabía que su país había subido una guerra, para el niño, los bombardeos de Londres que su abuelo le contaba era una exageración, parecido a cuando su abuela le contaba a su hermana pequeña que Blancanieves era muy hermosa o que Aurora había dormido por siglos. El niño no era consciente de los alcances que podía tener una guerra por haber vivido en tranquilidad toda su vida.

—Papá, ¿no crees que eso no son cuentos para un niño de siete años?—La madre del niño entró en el salón colocando los brazos en jarras dirigiendo una mirada de regaño a su progenitor. No quería que su hijo tuviera pesadillas por culpa de aquellas historias que habían pasado haría muchos años.

—Pero Constance…—Pese a la edad del padre de la mujer, en aquellos momentos sonaba como si tuviera la misma edad que el niño, quien se había levantado del suelo alfombrado—A Dirk le gusta.

La mujer, de nombre Constance, se cruzó de brazos y miró a su hijo quien afirmaba con la cabeza muy emocionado. Le encantaba escuchar las historias del abuelo. Las de la abuela también estaban bien, pero el niño, Dirk, pensaba que eran más propias para su hermana menor, que para él.

—No creo que un niño deba escuchar esas historias…—Negó con la cabeza suspirando, mientras se apoyaba en el quicio de la puerta.—Si por mi fuera, borraría esas cosas de los planes de estudios del colegio…—Aseguró con firmeza. Era mejor que los niños supieran esas cosas, sólo hacía que familias que habían perdido a seres queridos en la guerra sufrieran más.

—No puedes mantener al niño entre algodones toda la vida, hija mía—El anciano se levantó y se acercó a su hija mayor para ponerle una mano encima del hombro—Debemos de mirar hacia delante, pero sin olvidar el pasado que nos precede.

Dirk tomó asiento en la butaca de la que se había levantado su abuelo y miraba a los dos adultos sin comprender nada. ¿Acaso su mamá estaba diciendo que los bombardeos de los que hablaba el abuelo habían sucedido de verdad? Pero si la ciudad estaba estupenda. Por muchos años que pasaran de entonces, no debería de haber dado tiempo a construir tan rápidamente, ¿no?

Además, que él nunca tendría que vivir una guerra. Su abuelo le había contado que para evitar que sucediera de nuevo existía un organismo llamado ONU que evitaba que los países se peleasen entre ellos. Mientras que existiera la ONU no había nada de lo que preocuparse.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

_**"Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

* * *

**De cómo pensábamos que la guerra estaba lejos.**

_Dos de septiembre de mil novecientos setenta y dos_.

Se remueve en la cama y entonces nota que algo no va bien. Sus sábanas nunca han sido tan suaves y el colchón parece más grande de lo que verdaderamente es. Pega un bote asustado y mira a los lados, aquella no es su habitación. Y entonces lo recuerda todo. El día anterior habría sido clasificado como el más raro en su vida, y ya tenía once años. Estaba el hecho de atravesar paredes en una estación de tren, la presencia de un semigigante, la advertencia de un calamar gigante, el colegio entero había sido raro, pero lo que se llevó el premio a cosas raras del día uno de septiembre había sido aquel sombrero que hablaba y que le había asignado a una mesa llamada Ravenclaw.

Dirk Cresswell no sabía qué era Ravenclaw pero sí que sabía que había sido asignado a una mesa distinta a la que, tiempo después, sería asignado el chico con el que había estado hablando en el viaje de tren y quién le había contado cosas de aquel colegio, Caradoc Dearborn. Él había sido seleccionado a algo denominado Gryffindor.

Durante la cena, los alumnos mayores no dejaban de comentar una selección que había sido un poco antes de la suya. Un chaval llamado Regulus Black que había caído en Slytherin. Por lo que escuchó de aquellos chicos, no debía de acercarse al susodicho por el origen de su familia. Al parecer los Black no soportaban a los nacidos de muggles, ni a los mestizos, ¿o era a uno sí y al otro no? No llegó a comprenderlo del todo puesto que volvieron a cambiar de alumno, otro que también había sido seleccionado ese día. Rabastan Lestrange. Al parecer se había acercado a Regulus y hablaban cordialmente. Dirk tachó de su lista otro nombre al que acercarse. Se preguntó si habría alguien en Hogwarts, a parte de Caradoc, a quién podría acercarse.

En la oscuridad de la habitación volvió a reformular la pregunta en su mente. No es que se avergonzara de que sus padres no fueran mágicos, pero según había oído a todo el mundo, era mejor callárselo para evitar problemas. Era nuevo en un colegio y lo que más quería evitar era eso. Suspiró tumbándose de nuevo en la cama y mirando el dosel de la cama, finas cortinas de seda azul que en aquellos momentos se encontraban abiertas como en casi todas las camas. Hacía demasiado calor como para encerrarte entre cortinas. Aunque fuera septiembre, parecía que aquel año el calor iba a tardar más en llegar que en años anteriores.

Sabe perfectamente que no va a poder volver a dormirse, es un defecto que tiene y que ocasiona que sea, muchas veces, el primero en levantarse en su casa. Ahora que está en Hogwarts fuera de casa no tiene que quedarse mirando el techo por si molesta a su hermana pequeña con cualquier juego. Ahora puede salir de los dormitorios e ir a una sala común que, como vio cuando el prefecto de su casa les mostró, tiene cosas muy interesantes, o al menos interesantes para él, que desconoce todo aquel lugar.

Sale de la cama y se pone las zapatillas negras para no caminar descalzo. Con cuidado, y mirando a todos los lados para evitar tropezar con cualquier objeto que no vea, sale de los dormitorios cerrando la puerta y observa la enorme sala común, que para su desgracia no está vacía.

Despacio, intentando no llamar la atención del otro chaval que está sentado en el sofá, frente a la chimenea, leyendo un libro y haciéndole imposible a Dirk verle la cara, camina por la sala hacia un libro que ha visto encima de una de las mesas. No le quita ojo al chico que viste el uniforme de Ravenclaw. Se pregunta si se ha pasado la noche en vela o es que es raro y duerme con la túnica. Dirk piensa que dormir con una túnica debe de ser semejante a dormir con un camisón y para él eso era algo que sólo hacían las chicas.

El deseo del niño de llegar al libro se vio frustrado por una mesa que no vio. Chocó con ella tirando lo que tenía encima, un ajedrez. Las piezas cayeron por el suelo y gracias a unos reflejos que desconocía, la mesa y el tablero no fueron detrás. Como era lógico, aquello llamó la atención del chico que leía sentado en el sofá, que alzó la cabeza y miró a los lados. Intentando evitar que le viera, Dirk se tiró al suelo e hizo que recogía las piezas, aunque no resultó tan invisible como él hubiera planeado en un principio.

—Ah, eres tú…—Escuchó la voz que provenía desde el sofá y alzó la cabeza para ver al chico. Le sonaba su cara. Era el prefecto de su casa. Aunque en aquellos momentos no recordaba su nombre—Ya pensaba que el insomnio estaba haciendo que escuchara voces…—No pudo evitar reír.

No se acordaba de su nombre, pero sí su curso. Séptimo. Era un alumno de último año. Aquello hizo que se pusiera nervioso. ¿Debería de mostrar algún gesto de respeto? ¿Llamarlo señor, por ejemplo?

Tras coger un puñado de sillas que dejó en el tablero, sabiendo que faltaban más, se volvió al chico. Tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos marrones y le miraba con expresión curiosa.

—Buenas noches—Murmuró Dirk pasándose una mano por el cabello. Se alegró de llevar puesto el pijama liso de color verde y no el otro que le había echado su madre al baúl, el que tenía dibujitos de pingüinos.

—Buenas noches. Disculpa mi mala cabeza, pero no recuerdo tu nombre. Has sido seleccionado este año, ¿verdad? Sí… fuiste el segundo Ravenclaw

El niño no puede evitar parpadear por lo rápido que habla el prefecto. No recuerda que durante el camino desde el Gran Comedor hasta la Sala Común hablara tan rápido, aunque quizás es que estaba controlado por la chica prefecta. Eso sí lo recuerda.

—Me llamo Dirk Cresswell. Sí. Primer año—Afirma con la cabeza dando más énfasis a sus palabras.—Disculpe, pero yo tampoco recuerdo su nombre—Habla con educación, con ese tono que su abuela siempre dice que parece que no haya roto nunca un plato, aunque toda su familia sepa que es un pequeño granuja.

El chico ríe a carcajadas antes de hacerle un gesto para que tome asiento a su lado palmeando el sitio que hay a su lado. Dirk obedece rápidamente, porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer. Porque quizás de ese modo aprenda más cosas de Hogwarts. Porque quiere caerle bien al prefecto por si en alguna ocasión tiene un problema saber que puede contar con él.

—No soy tan viejo como para que me llames de usted. Soy Dedalus Diggle, pequeño. Debía de haber supuesto que si yo no me acordaba de tu nombre, tú no tendrías por qué acordarte del mío. ¿Qué te parece Hogwarts?—Hablaba demasiado rápido. Cambiaba de tema sin dar tiempo a que pudiera decir algún comentario entre medio. Casi le costó pillar la última pregunta sino hubiera sido por el tono que había utilizado. Definitivamente a Dirk le caía bien Dedalus.

—Interesante—Acabó por responder tras una pausa, como si esperase que fuera a seguir hablando tras eso, cosa que no hizo.

—Interesante—Repitió él más para sí que como parte de la conversación.—Dime, Dirk—pronunció su nombre como si fuera más un método para recordarlo que otra cosa—¿habías oído hablar de Hogwarts antes?

Aparentemente el tono rápido de Dedalus se fue calmando, cosa que alegró a Dirk. Temía que el hombre se pusiera a hablar y no entender ni la mitad de las palabras que soltaba por estar ocupado escuchándole e intentando no poner cara de circunstancias. Demasiado ocupado en hacer que seguía la conversación cuando en el fondo no la seguía.

—No.—Responder con monosílabos era algo que solía hacer cuando no conocía a la persona. Palabras breves acompañadas de gestos, como esa negación que hizo con la cabeza conforme habló.

—Tus padres serán muggles…—Luego añadió como si quisiera evitar sonar tan seguro. Como si temiera equivocarse con tal afirmación que parecía una realidad que una suposición—Imagino.

No hacía falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de tal cosa. Hasta sus propios compañeros de habitación se habían dado cuenta cuando le vieron los ojos al entrar en la Sala Común, y qué decir de cuando entró en los dormitorios. O cuando se pusieron a hablar sobre diversos temas triviales, la cara Dirk daba a entender que no sabía nada de equipos de Quidditch y tuvieron que contarle cuáles eran los mejores, entre discrepancias de los seguidores de los equipos rivales a los mencionados.

—No te equivocas—Le resultaba raro utilizar la segunda persona con un desconocido que tenía más pinta de adulto que de niño, pero obedeció a lo que le habían dicho.

El gesto curioso y amigable de Dedalus se transformó a uno serio, logrando, a ojos de Dirk, que ganará más años. Apartó la mirada del niño y la clavó en la chimenea apagada. Respiró hondo una vez antes de volver a hablar.

—Déjame darte un consejo—El tono rápido que había utilizado hasta el momento, se transformó en uno lento, pausado. Como si quisiera que Dirk fuera consciente de todas las palabras que le iba a decir. El cambio drástico hizo que el niño enmudeciera y no se atreviera a decir nada—Actualmente Hogwarts es una sabana. Debes de aprender a sobrevivir.—Le miró de reojo, luciendo una leve sonrisa que no se reflejó en sus ojos castaños—Te van a decir que no mereces estar aquí. Nunca les hagas caso. Nunca olvides quién eres, y sobretodo, ten por seguro que éste es tan hogar tuyo, como de ellos.

Aquel fue el primer contacto que Dirk tuvo con lo que estaba pasando fuera de Hogwarts, aunque ni él mismo lo sabía. No entendía a qué se refería Dedalus, pero las palabras le helaron la sangre. ¿Tenía que ver con que era hijo de muggles? Por el ritmo que había llevado la conversación supo que la respuesta era afirmativa. ¿Quién no quería que estuviera en Hogwarts? Pronto la respuesta se formó en su mente. Los hijos de magos. Pero según le había contado Caradoc Dearborn, él era hijo de magos y no parecía molesto con que él estuviera allí.

Parpadeó suavemente saliendo de sus pensamientos para volver a fijar la mirada en el prefecto que tenía frente a él. No sabía qué decir o si debía de decir algo.

—Gracias—Acabó musitando. No era el consejo que él esperaba siendo su primer día en la escuela, pero algo era algo. Y desde luego algo como eso era importante. Demasiado importante.

—No hay de qué. Simplemente me parecía que cuando yo entré a Hogwarts no se estaba dando lo que se está viendo ahora. Lo que estáis viendo ahora—Se encogió de hombros. Poco a poco el hombre iba recuperando su tono de voz habitúal, el brillo en la mirada y la sonrisa cordial que había llevado al comienzo de la conversación—Y no hay de qué preocuparse—le aseguró—, ya están poniendo freno a la plaga.—Dirk no sabía a qué se refería con el de plaga, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Dedalus le guiño un ojo antes de echar un vistazo al reloj que llevaba en la muñeca.

Aquel reloj era lo más extraño que había visto el niño de once años en su vida, pese a que sólo pudo verlo unos instantes antes de que el chico se levantara.

—Son las seis de la mañana.—Le miró como si ambos fueran cómplices de una travesura. De infligir alguna regla. De quedarse levantados hasta la seis de la mañana.—Debería de ir a dormir, o al menos descansar un poco. Mañana, bueno, no, dentro de un par de horas empezará un día grandioso—Alzó un poco el tono de voz ante la última palabra, como si estuviera extasiado ante la idea de que fuera principio de curso.—Seguro que no quieres quedarte dormido en la primera clase. Sí. Creo que yo también me voy a dormir.—Le levantó por un brazo casi sin problema.

La expresión de sorpresa de Dirk mientras era llevado a su habitación por Dedalus causó risa al mayor, que no lo soltó hasta que no estaban frente al dormitorio de los alumnos de primero

—Descansa—Le ordenó. Y como si en vez de una palabra le hubiera echado un hechizo, Dirk se quedó dormido conforme tocó con su cabeza la almohada. Demasiada información para haber sido el primer día de escuela.

_Horas después_…

Durante toda la mañana se había limitado a seguir a sus compañeros por los pasillos de Hogwarts mirando un horario con asignaturas la mar de dispares. Lo único que le parecía algo normal era Astronomía, aunque se diera a las doce de la noche.

Por el momento ya había visto Encantamientos y Herbología, asignaturas cuyos profesores parecían simpáticos. El temario de la primera le hizo quedarse con los ojos abiertos, sin embargo el funcionamiento de la segunda le gustó, al menos por el momento. Eso de tener una asignatura al aire libre y rodeado de plantas, medioambiente… Desde luego era lo suyo.

Según lo que había oído, ya era hora para la comida, ¿el cómo sabían la hora? Era un misterio que no logró descifrar en aquel primer día, pero que al parecer todos si sabían, porque se vio bajando entrando en el Gran Comedor con el resto del alumnado.

—¡Eh, Dirk!—Junto con aquella voz, una mano que se colocó en el hombro del muchacho e hizo que se detuviera. Sólo le hizo falta darse la vuelta para saber de quién se trataba. Caradoc con esa amplia sonrisa que parecía que siempre tenía.—¿Qué tal?

Tras recibir un empujón por parte de uno de los alumnos mayores, y no era menos al encontrarse justo en la entrada del comedor, ambos niños se apartaron. Caradoc era más alto que él, con el cabello castaño y los ojos marrones.

—Algo cansado. Pero con ganas de ver el resto de las asignaturas—Contó tras encogerse de hombros. El Gryffindor afirmó con la cabeza, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento.—¿Y tú?

—Igual, ya sabes. Anoche no pude dormir de los nervios.—Pese a lo que había dicho de no poder dormir, a Dirk le parecía que destilaba energía por los poros de la piel—Oye, ¿tienes clase esta tarde?

Tuvo que buscar su horario para poder responder a la pregunta. Todavía no se lo había aprendido. Sacó la hoja de pergamino, que era la primera vez que vio uno en toda su vida, a parte de los que había comprado y que sus padres no dejó utilizará hasta su entrada en Hogwarts alegando que eran muy caro y le echó una mirada.

—Hoy es… ¿martes?—Inquirió mirando la hoja

—Miércoles—Recordó el chico castaño mirando a su amigo.

—¡Eso! ¡Miércoles!—Pasó sus ojos hasta el día de la semana correspondiente y miró con detenimiento.—Astronomía a las doce…—No le apetecía tener esa asignatura habiendo dormido tan poco la noche anterior, pero no iba a poder hacer nada.

—Ya, pero como todo el mundo—Caradoc se encogió de hombros.

Bueno, al menos si tenía un compañero en clase lo más seguro es que no se aburriera tanto ni le diera por quedarse dormido. Se moriría de vergüenza si se quedaba dormido en clase.

—Pues entonces—continuó el Gryffindor—nos vemos aquí cuando terminemos de comer

—Como quieras…

Los dos niños se internaron en el Gran Comedor que estaba algo más despejado que antes y se fueron cada uno a su mesa. Dirk pensó la conversación que había tenido con Dedalus. Por muy hijo de magos que fuera, Caradoc no parecía ser alguien que se fuera a meter con él por sus padres. Sino lo había hecho ya…


End file.
